zombiescourgeblackhalogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan
A clan is a group of survivors who have chosen to band together to face the Apocalypse more effectively. Even if their origin is unknown, clans may start because of someone's vision, or a partnership formed between a few survivors that gradually expanded. The clan information at zombie scourge is completly rare cause its quite hard to form a clan at zombie scourge because the lack of background and no map or even detailed member infomation and the worst their inactive (whice would weaken or possibly destroy the clan) The Disadvantages about clan (Zombie Scourge) 1.Lack of informationlike safehouse location ,alived member '' clan position ,menpower,weapon,food,and etc '''2'.Some of the clan safehouse might be 100 % secured but what will gonna happen if one of member at that safehouse is unactive for 28 days (INFECTED) ,it would be a killing floor inside that building (if the alive survivor wasnt logged in) sooner or later when the (alive survivor) logged in he would suffer damage ( would be better if the survivor health is 30 above) because if your health is 30 you cant attack anyone and have to leave that zone as fast as possible 3.P.K or Mole this is third of the worst problem for the clan since the lack of player information the P.K or Mole (Traitor,Spy,Robber,etc) cam pretend to be a clan member and attacking the member slowly but steady which would result in clan destruction/collapsing immideatly 4.EVIL MEMBER This is the second of Worst problem , If the official clan member is evil they might overthrown the clan ,bully the weak member or unofficial member,and scarying the nearby survivor (that can be possibly join them because fear),or they might be ZERGING (make more than 1 account inside a computer) that possible make them can attack ten times more and searching ten times more than a regular player. 5.UNACTIVE This is the MOST WORST PROBLEM in clan if the members are unactive they can turned into Zombie than can possibly become a threat among the clan. example :there are 5 survivor at farm (4 police and 1 medic) if one of them unactive they might turned into zombie and attack their "former" comrade until the nearby survivor health is 30 (because 1 unactive player can decrease the other player until their health reach 30 point and unable to kill the infected . This might come into a deep problem) . The Advanatges of clan (Zombie scourge 1.Would make you relived that there were another survivor that was active (not 100%) 2.If the clan member is Kind they might help you (especialy a medic that can administer food , water and give medical aid) (Ultimately rare) 3.Safehouse for a clan HQ (less) 4.Depot or resting Place for a long term scouting (rare) 5.If you are lucky one of the member would told you his/her social network id (facebook,twitter,etc) which you can add and discuss about this game. 6.'If you are clever enough you can use the mole (the inactive one ) to guard the door it will be better if they are guarding a place that was have a sturdy door and only be able to opened from inside ( Like Prison or hospital)'' '''Zombie Scourge clan list 1.NHRP (N'ew' H'olmar' R'econstruction '''P'rogram'' ) ((NEW)) 'Former largest Clan in Zombie scourge but now only remain as small clan near south eastern corner '(Endzone) (Current Leader on South eastern area ) adbert (Alive) (Current Second Best Player at Black Cross on Zombie Scourge ) 2.AB Militia ( a'''utumnbear Millitia''' ) ((Unknown)) 'Leader : autumnbear ( '''Confirmed K.I.A along with his/her member)'' 3.A811H '('A'lchemist'811 H'otel) ((Disbanded) Leader :alchemist811 '(Confirmed K.I.A) the rest member status is unknown 4.Black Reaper; 'Alexisincolour (Alive) (The Current Best Player at Black Cross city on Zombie Scourge). '"Motto" Helpful at times, judgeful at others!'' '5.National Millitary ': Status (Eliminated by Zombie ) Leader : '''Klatial ( Former rank 1 and 3 on zombie scourge)(Confirmed K..I.A) all of National Millitary is been wiped out ,i dont think there is anyone make it alive since all of the member is inactive. Writer note: Please help Zombie scourge wikia by put any single information to this wikia so everyone might be helped Category:Clans